A Childrens card game
by Irelevent
Summary: The adventures of Yugi and the gang continue in this heart-pounding thriller!
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Yugi had just finished his homework, when he suddenly realized that his blue-eyed white dragon had been stolen. He was so angry that he nearly broke his linoleum puzzle. It was then, that he saw a vision of the future, in which he would conquer the world using his linoleum puzzle.

He packed his bags and decided to go the yugioh island. Yugi was boarding the boat at the docks. However, Kaiba was waiting for him in the dark corner. As Yugi was walking down the hill, Kaiba grabbed at his arms and swung him upside down. " I knew you would coming here!" said Kaiba, as he forcefully groped the linoleum puzzle that dangled from Yugis neck.

Suddenly, joey appeared along with his blind and crippled sister. They were both very angry at Kaibas behavior! Joey took a plank of wood, and smashed Kaibas genitals quickly, while shouting, " I CHALLENGE YOU TO YUGIOH!". "I accept your offer on one condition" shouted Kaiba. "You must first first give me your blind, crippled, and jewish sister, if you lose!". Joey was astonished at this remark, how could he let his blind, crippled and jewish sister fall into the hands of such an evil, twisted, and handsome devil.

However, Joe's pride got the best of him. he decided that he would indeed duel the handsome devil. The playing field was set, and the battle was about begin. As Joey drew his cards, he shouted to kaiba, " I will fist you, you asshole! ". Kaiba used his monsters first, playing the card " Mighty Goblin " Joey then played the monster " Worgen ". Kaiba then activated his trap card. " HAHA the mighty sword of dikfits, It looks I win!" "Not so fast, you buttlicket, "I bring out blue-eyed white dragon". "nigger stoled card..." thought Yugi.

Joey then played his black dragon. It used its forward squat thrust, completely decimating the blue eyed white dragon in one powerful move! "fuck this shit" shouted kaiba, whilst he slapped Joey on the base of his forehead with his meaty cock, leaving a rather large mushroom stamp. "HAHA you had dick on your head" asserted kaiba as he pulled the blind, crippled, jewish girl towards him. When Joey and Yugi awoke from there shock, the bind, crippled, jewish girl was gone, along with Kaiba.

The story will continue soon, please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2: That Magnificent Bastard

"Kaiba, what are you doing", said the Blind, crippled, and jewish younger sister of Joey who's name escapes me at the time of this being written. "You are the key to my victory! I will use your Blind, Crippled and jewish abilities to enable my victory." All became clear soon enough. A young Mcdonalds employee in the parlentsof our time would rise to the challenge. His name was Professor Peach : He would draw the only card which could defeat Kaiba. And the Linoleum puzzle would be the final peace of the puzzle. Woah that was totally not intended. Anyway back to the story: Yugi had missed the cruise liner after being knocked out of from kaibas shlong. It was a very long shlong with a curved tip. Curiously, it had veins on only one side. It was cute in a sort of "Dog that has 1 ear up and 1 ear down" sort of way.

"We're never going to make it at Yugioh Island at this rate". Yugi said. Joe looked saddened. He looked around the dock and found what looked to be a boat. "Perfect!", "we can use this boat to reach the other boat!". Yugi agreed. "We can still make it if we continue in that direction!". Yugi pointed towards the boat that could still be seen 30 feet from the shore. GIANT ANIMALS HOLY SHIT THIS EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO IS SCARY. Yugi and Joe decided to chase after the giant boat and therefore the handsome devil and the Blund, Crippled and jewish younger sister of joes. But as it turns out, They would run into trouble before reaching the handsome devil.

As they motored their way to the boat, they were encountered Jeffery, the master of Yugioh water cards. "Hey you DickButts, duel me or face the might of nothing in particular". And the duel was on. Jefferey layed out his first card "Master Anus". It would use it's powers wisely. Yugi just kept going towards the boat. They day was won.


End file.
